Faith in a Boy
を ぐ ...その は |Rōmaji title =Saikyō o Tsugu Mono… Sono Na wa Gohan |Literal title =Someone Who Will Succeed the Strongest… His Name is Gohan |TitleImage = |-|English= |-|Japanese= |Number = 181 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = The Successor |Airdate = April 14, 1993 |English Airdate = December 6, 2000 |Previous = The Fight is Over |Next = Gohan's Plea }} を ぐ ...その は |Saikyō o Tsugu Mono… Sono Na wa Gohan|lit. "Someone Who Will Succeed the Strongest… His Name is Gohan"}} is the sixteenth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-first overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 14, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 6, 2000. Summary Goku has given up. Everyone is in shock including Cell. Goku says that coming in to the fight he was not sure whether he could win or not but now he knows he cannot. He says he has learned more about himself and what he should strive for. He thanks Cell for showing him this. Perfect Cell says that if Goku is truly giving up then he will wreak havoc on the planet. Goku says no, that there is one more person he has to fight. He says that the person he will fight is even stronger than him. After some talking and more incoherent nonsense from Mr. Satan (who thinks Goku is talking about him), Goku names Gohan as his successor. Everyone is once again in shock. Thoughts of "He's crazy!", "What does he think he's doing?", and "Gohan can't fight Cell!" abound. Gohan cannot believe it himself. Goku goes to his son and tells him that he can do it. He points out that he had no trouble at all keeping up with the speed of the fight and that he thought Goku was holding back because he was comparing Goku's power level to his own. So Gohan throws down his shoulder pads and cape and heads to the desert floor. There is some more babble from Mr. Satan and the gang. Goku then asks Krillin for a Senzu Bean. Instead of taking it himself, he tosses it to Perfect Cell. He says that he needs to take it or it would not be fair. Perfect Cell laughs and says he will take the bean and that Goku has just sealed his son's fate. He takes the bean and goes back to full power, with the Dragon Team in complete awe and shock at Goku's actions. Then Gohan powers up, ending with bright energy beams coming into him. All the Z Warriors are in shock. The main thought being "He is more powerful than I thought possible." Perfect Cell says to himself that maybe it will be better than he thought. Perfect Cell and Gohan go at it and Gohan holds his own for a while. Then Perfect Cell pumps it up a notch and pummels Gohan into the ground. Gohan gets up, smiles, and wipes the blood from his lip. The others thinks Gohan is going to get wasted and wonders why Goku would do such a thing. Goku watches and grins. The episode ends. Major Events *Gohan steps in to fight Cell after Goku gives up. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Cell (Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Cell Games Arena **Goku's House **Kame House *Other World **King Kai's Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Senzu Bean Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Frieza Begs" - When Cell allows Goku to quit. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Goku throws a Senzu Bean to Cell. *"SSJ Transformation" - When Gohan powers up. Differences from the manga *Due to Caroni, Pirozhki and Miss Piiza being created for the anime, all scenes involving them are exclusive to the anime. *Chi-Chi freaking out after Goku calls out Gohan's name is exclusive to the anime. *The neighbours commenting on the boy on TV being Chi-Chi's son and how he's dyed his hair is exclusive to the anime. *Master Roshi and Bulma commenting on Gohan stepping in to fight Cell is exclusive to the anime. *King Kai commenting on Gohan's strength and him possibly being stronger than Goku is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 181 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 181 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan... O jovem mais forte! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 181 it:Gohan scende sul campo di battaglia Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z